Waiting For You : A Blellie Story
by Klaine-Angel504
Summary: Blake is the new kid at McKinley, his only friend is Michael. When school finally starts he meets Nellie, a girl who hasn't spoken in over a year. McKinley presents Blake with plenty of drama and mystery. Can he find out why Nellie doesn't speak or will it all prove too much? Character from TGP2 Blellie/Michelle R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : Homeroom

**Blake: **

"And these are the hallowed hall of William McKinley High School!" Michael Stickles spread his arms out wide, gesturing around to the giant hallway. "But I guess they covered all the boring stuff in your orientation. So, what do you think, Blake?"

The boy in question was looking around nervously, his mouth hanging open slightly. "I-it's…" he closed his mouth and gulped, "Now that there is so many people, it seems a lot bigger."

People flooded by the two boys in the hallway on their way to homeroom. Being the first day of school, no one really needed any supplies, but both Blake and Michael had notebooks and pens "Just in case" as Michael put it.

They walked down the hallway towards their homeroom, Blake being pulled along by Michael as he said, "We just need to make a quick pit stop before heading to homeroom."

"Umm, ok? Where to?" Blake asked, but was promptly ignored as Michael raced off down the hallway. _"Michael?"_ he called after his only friend. When he heard no response he quickened his pace towards the direction Michael had taken off in.

A few paces later Blake upon Michael hugging a girl with long, glossy black hair that covered her face. Blake heard Michael whisper something a long the lines of "I missed you too," to her.

Blake approached the two as they pulled apart. They girl reached up and pushed some of her hair behind her ear, and when Blake saw her face he was stunned. She was…beautiful. He didn't know how else to explain her. He felt a heavy weight drop into his stomach.

"Ummm…H-hi." he said.

Both the girl and Michael looked over to Blake upon hearing his voice, and Blake felt his face heat up.

Michael smiled at the girl, "There's someone I want you to meet." He led her over to Blake. "This is my new neighbor Blake Graceman. His family moved in next to mine while _someone_ was on vacation." He poked her side and watched as she blushed and squirmed.

Blake watched their little exchange and felt dread wash over him, _'His girlfriend'_ He thought to himself.

"And Blake," Michael looked to him, "This is the most awesome girl you will ever find at McKinley, Nellie Ryder."

Blake reached out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Nellie." When she took his hand he expected her to say 'you too' or something, but all she did was blush and smile.

When she pulled her hand back, Blake missed the warmth it gave his entire body. Michael stuck his hand in front of her and she immediately handed him her schedule.

"Let's see." He studied the paper. "Homeroom! Yes! Lunch…yup! ….Gym! Damn you got Ms. Williams with Blake. I got stupid Mr. Jayy. And Study…Last! Yes!" Michael pumped the air with his fist.

Blake watched Nellie as Michael read down the list. She was so pretty he couldn't help himself from staring. He watched as she took back her schedule from Michael.

"C'mon guys." Michael said as he looked down at his wrist watch, "We've got to get to homeroom."

Walking down the hallway felt awkward to Blake. He could feel multiple pairs of eyes looking at him. Sure at his old school people stared at him, but those were usually girls, now almost _everyone_ was staring at him. When he looked over to Nellie he saw she was no exception. She quickly blushed and looked away. Michael chatted in between them, to himself, about random school stuff. Finally they reached their homeroom and took three desks in the middle of the room.

"So Blake." Blake looked up to see Michael and Nellie both looking at him. "You doing any clubs or sports?" Michael asked.

He thought for a second, "Ummm, I was on the baseball and football team at my old school." He said softly. Of course with his impressive build they would assume he was an athlete.

"That's cool. I'm joining the Brainiacs, our Academic Decathlon team. And I don't know maybe…" he turned to Nellie, "Glee Club." She smiled and nodded rapidly.

Blake stared at Michael. "You sing?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yea. Nellie got me into it a couple years ago. Why? Do you?"

Blake looked down, "In eighth grade my mom made me join the chorus. It was…ok I guess." In truth? Blake had loved it. He was born to perform, he knew it. But after his growth spurt the summer before freshman year he was expected to become the star athlete. So he did and he was. He was always trying to make his parents proud, and singing and dancing? That wasn't going to bring home trophies and money like getting a football or baseball scholarship would.

He cleared his throat and wiped the memories from his head, "What about you Nellie? Are you doing Glee Club?"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and quickly shook her head. She reached up and squeezed Michael's bicep and pointed to him.

"Ummmm…what?" _'Why can't she just tell me whatever she's trying to say?'_ Blake thought.

Michael blushed, "She's trying to say that I'm a good singer. But in truth I'm only ok." _'Did he just read my mind?'_ Blake thought.

"Well I'll have to hear you sometime." Blake said. Nellie nodded.

Michael smiled, "Oh you'll do better then that."

"What?"

"You'll just have to wait and see…tonight." Michael gave a sly smile.

At that moment their homeroom teacher called for their attention and took attendance. He explained what was expected of them in homeroom and _blah blah blah_. When he dismissed them everyone was quick to run out to the hallway and make their way to the next class.

"Where you heading to next Blake?" Michael asked.

Blake looked down at his schedule, "Math."

"Aw lucky!" Michael stamped the ground. "You're heading that way then." He pointed down the hall. "Nell and I are heading this way," he pointed the opposite way. "I guess we'll see you in…" he thought a minute, "Lunch. Maybe sooner. See ya!"

Side by side Michael and Nellie headed up the hall. Blake looked at them go. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Michael for being with Nellie for longer then him. He knew the feeling he was having were just a crush. His first crush at this school. But he could feel a little more in this crush then any of his past ones, or even past girlfriends. But did it have to be with his best friend's _girlfriend_?

**Michael: **

Michael and Nellie walked down the hallway side by side toward their separate classes. Michael looked down at his best friend. She looked so… defeated.

He sighed, knowing what was happening, and smiled. "You like him"

She, obviously startled, looked up at him with wide eyes. She shook her head quickly.

"Don't even try to deny it. I've never seen you blush so much! It was so cute!" she looked up at his smiling face. "You've got a crush on Blake! You've got a crush on Blake!" He jumped up and down and poked her arm.

She quickly reached up and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Sorry but you do!" He rubbed the back of his head. He sighed, "Do you want me to tell him before he finds out from someone else? He's going to realize soon enough anyway."

Nellie's eyes filled with tears as she looked down. "Nell! Don't cry!" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I know times can be tough, but you have to know that I miss you. You're barely here, even when you are here." They stopped outside his classroom door and stepped t the side. He stretched his arms so he could look her in the eyes, "You are incredible. You have to move on. I know it can be tough, but I'm here for you. I've gotten to know Blake and I know for a fact that if you just open up and…and…_speak_, he will learn to love you for everything you are. Including the scars that have been left behind."

Michael pulled her into a tight hug. 'Just think about it. And…be a rebel against your own thoughts."

With that he left her standing there, with tears in her eyes, and entered his classroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Math and English

**Blake: **

Blake walked into his math class and sat down at the first desk he saw. He then quickly pulled out his book and started ready, waiting for class to start.

Soon Blake was brought out of his book by the eruption of high-pitched girlie giggles from behind him. He peeked behind him to see a group of girls staring at him through mascara-clumped eyes. He quickly closed his eyes to keep from rolling them from annoyance, and turned back to his book.

"Hey new kid!" Blake turned back around to see a curvy red-head wearing too muck make-up and showing too much skin (for Blake's taste) peaked in the middle of the group of girls talking to him. "What's your name?" She said with a flirty smile ghosting her lips.

He closed his book and turned to the group of girls, "My name's Blake."

"Mmmm…" The leader, as Blake had named the ginger, smiled, "I like that name. Mine's Aylin. Spelled A-Y-L-I-N, despite popular belief."

Blake nodded and was going to turn back to his book when Aylin continued, "So, Blakey-poo. I don't mean to be…intrusive. But, for the sake of the rumor-mill here at our humble McKinley High, I must ask. Do you have a girlfriend that you…say…left behind at your old school?" She raised an eyebrow.

Let's get this straight; Blake expected this question to come up at some point, being the new kid and all. But he didn't expect it to come from a complete stranger in a total out-of-the-blue moment, like this. So when Aylin asked it, he couldn't help his mouth from hanging open for a split second. "Ummm…"

A new wave of giggles erupted from the girls. _What should I do?_ He thought to himself, _Should I lie? Should I tell the truth?_ He decided on the ladder and said, "No… don't."

Aylin bit her lip and smiled, "Well that's good to know." _Shit…I should have lied…_

Before Blake could say anything, the teacher brought everyone's attention, and he turned around for class. He paid attention as best he could, but couldn't help feeling the eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

As soon as class ended Blake ran out of the classroom as quickly as he could, and tried to see where his next class was. But the girl-Aylin-caught up with him in the hallway and immediately linked her arm with his and smiled flirtatiously.

"So where are you going Blakey?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer. She plucked his schedule out of his hands and read it through quickly. "Dammit," she said quietly "Well I can tell you that your next class is down this hallway and in the 500s wing, the first corridor on the right."

"Ummm…thanks." Blake said as he awkwardly tried to wrestle his arm away from Aylin.

She looked up at him with a fierce look in her eyes, "You're welcome Blakey." He didn't seem fazed that Blake was wiggling his arm. She handed him back his schedule and smiled, almost evilly at him. "Well…bye bye Blakey!"

As quick as she appeared she disappeared into the crowd of people walking down the hallway. He shook his head and followed her directions down the hallway until he reached his English class.

Walking into his class he, surprisingly, recognized a beautiful face in the back of the class, and swiftly walked over to her almost empty table, taking the seat next to her.

"Hey Nellie" The girl jumped at the sudden use of her name. She looked up and a small ghost of a smile played on her lips when she saw who it was. She closed the (very wide and long) book she was reading and waved to him.

_I don't get it…I'm not acting mean…am I? Why can't she just talk to me…?_

"Ehem" Blake cleared his throat, "So, what are you reading?"

Nellie picked up her book and showed him the cover. It was a vocal/piano/guitar music book for the Broadway musical _American Idiot_. "Whoa I love that show!" He smiled. "I know like, all the music for it."

Nellie raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. She then quickly took out her phone and started texting someone. Blake sat there awkwardly until she was done, then he asked, "Do you play the piano?" She nodded, "And the guitar?" She lifted her hand and mad the gesture for "a little". "That's so cool! I wish I could play an instrument.."

Then she pointed down to the cover, right at the words vocal, then pointed at Blake and raised an eyebrow.

"Sing…me? Oh no…I mean…only a little. Like I said I did chorus for a year…but I'm not very good. I have, like no talent." He rambled on.

Nellie smiled, like a real smile, and Blake thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, and her shoulders moved up and down like she was laughing, but no sound came out.

"What?" Blake asked. Hoping to get an answer out of the girl.

Nellie then reached forward and grabbed Bake's notebook, she opened it to the first page, grabbed his pen and wrote something on the page.

In small, neat handwriting it said: _Everyone has talent._

Blake starred down at the words for a minute and smiled. "Thanks Nellie."

That was the moment the teacher chose to get everyone's attention for the start of class, but Blake couldn't focus, he thought really hard as to why Nellie didn't speak to him. Then realization hit him, and he grabbed the pen from in front of Nellie and started writing in the notebook.

When he was done he pushed the notebook in front of Nellie and waited for her to read the message that was written in his big, blocky and messy handwriting.

**Nellie, can I ask you a question?**

She looked up at him quizzically before taking the pen and writing her answer.

_Depends on what you're asking. _

She slid the notebook back to him and he wrote, as quickly as possible his question.

**Is it that you **_**can't **_**talk, or do you just **_**not**_** talk to anyone…or is it just me you don't talk to?**

When she was reading it a sad look came to her eyes, and she began to blink rapidly, as if trying not to cry, as she wrote her answer.

_I can talk…but I choose not to. It was my decision that I made about a year ago. And no matter how silly it sounds I have really good reason. It's not you Bake that I don't talk to, it's everyone…even Michael, and he's been my best friend for years… _

**Why did you choose to stop talking?**

_Something happened, something terrible that I really don't like talking about and I hope you will understand that…_

**I do understand. Maybe you could tell me someday? **

_Maybe…_


End file.
